Hearts entwined even through time
by vixenia
Summary: It all just started out sweet. Yusuke and Kurama had finally confessed their love. Everything was suppose to be smooth sailing after that right. wrong. Koenma had sent the two on another mission. But will this mission tear them apart or closer together?
1. a daze makes you do stupid things ne

1Konnichi wa minna-san. I said I wouldn't update my fanfiction till later but that doesn't stop me from writing things like one shots and such. I got this idea when I was at dairy queen eating a vanilla milk shake and cooling off from doing two classes of karate class. I had to do a make up for the class because I didn't go to class last week. So I immediately thought of yusuke and kurama. Then again when do I ever stop thinking of them. I also realized that for some reason I can't type web sites on fanfiction so I have decided to put a link in my bio later. Anyways I am really happy about all the reviews I have been getting in my previous stories. Well I guess I better start on the story huh. Well okay talk to you all later.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

The gang and I had just finished off another demon that had passed the barrier. I swear sometimes I think Koenma purposely lets them pass just so I can kick their ass and waste my time. Well it was still afternoon. We had been chasing that demon all morning since 7 a.m. Stupid demon.

It just pisses me off that I had to get up at such an ungodly hour just to kick some stupid demons ass. When will they learn. Well now I am bored out of my mind. I was walking down the busy streets of Tokyo and I had nothing to do. And beating the shit out of Kuwabara just didn't seem as amusing as it used to be.

I looked to my left watching cars go by when suddenly I saw a blur of red on the side walk across from me. I turned fully to my left to get a better look. There across the street was Kurama. He was walking as if in a daze which was weird because Kurama was always alert. I quickly crossed the street to go talk to him.

He was crossing another street, not even paying attention to what was going on around him. My eyes widened. As Kurama was crossing the street a car was speeding straight for him and Kurama didn't even seem to notice. I started running towards Kurama.

I then yelled without thinking, "KURAMA WATCH OUT!" I then ran towards him at full speed and grabbed him and we went rolling across the street just as the car went zooming passed us. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed to look at Kurama. He was right under me with a surprised expression on his face.

His green eyes were wide and his mouth gaping open which was pretty cute. I then realized what position we were in and I blushed. My hands were on both sides of his head and my legs were straddling his waist. We were in a pretty provocative position.

"Kurama are you all right," I asked after I got over my embarrassment. Kurama only nodded at me as he seemed to get a grip on what just happened. After a minute I realized we were still a little in the street so I got up off of Kurama though I had to admit, I really didn't want to. I then helped Kurama up.

"Are you fucking crazy Kurama, just walking out in the street with out even looking or listening to see if any cars were coming, if I hadn't jumped in the way you would have been road kill!" I yelled and began to shake Kurama's shoulders to physically to prove my point.

Kurama seemed to come back from whatever galaxy he was visiting because he blinked a few times. "I'm sorry Yusuke, I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize what was going on around me." Kurama said in a calm manner. "Next time when you plan on visiting la la land then do it somewhere you won't get hurt at okay," I said calming down.

I don't know why I was so angry, I guess it was because Kurama had just been seconds away from possible death and I was scared that I was going to loose my friend to the clutches of death. "I'm sorry Yusuke, I didn't mean to worry you really." Kurama said as a light blush spread across his face. I wonder what that was about. Oh well I'll worry about it later.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I was shocked that Yusuke really cared so much about my well being. I was also pleased. It was rare times like these that Yusuke said anything like that. I sighed. I then looked at my savior in front of me. The truth is that I was thinking of Yusuke this whole time that I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings.

I been doing that a lot lately now that I think about it. Just yesterday I had been daydreaming of Yusuke and I crashed into a wall. :sweat drop: Maybe I should get a grip on reality. I sighed. As if Yusuke could ever like me like that. I shook my head to get rid of all the depressing thoughts.

Suddenly I felt something grab my wrist and pulled me down the side walk. "God Kurama, whats up with you lately, you act like Kuwabara when he's thinking of Yukina, I don't know about you but that's not normal," said Yusuke as I finally came out of my thoughts. "Sorry Yusuke, I didn't mean to, it's just that lately I have been really about distracted by...things, I'll try not to let it happen again," I said in an apologetic tone. I never meant to make him worry about me. I sighed again.

Then I blushed. Yusuke still had his hand on my wrist. I looked at it for a moment. Then a small smile made itself across my features. It was nice that Yusuke cared so much. Maybe just maybe life wasn't so bad. My smile grew and my depressed mood was momentarily put on hold as I just enjoyed the moment.

Konnichi wa minna. So how was it. Yup I know another yusukexkurama story. But this is no ordinary story. We all know I never make an ordinary story. I have suddenly got this idea. I hope you like the idea that is brewing inside my head for the time being. I just keep getting all these ideas.

Originally I was going to make two different stories but now I have decided to combine them. Not even some of my friends from school know what this fic is going to be about so I promise you'll be pleasantly surprised. Well anyway I shall make the next chapter for this later tonight. I wanted to get a good start. So bai bai. Don't forget to review though. Or else you'll have a very pissed off and scary authoress. Ja


	2. innocent brushes of love

Yusuke's P.O.V.

Kurama must be really out of it if he didn't even realize a car was about to run him over. The youko in him is usually always alert, I wonder whats got them so distracted. I sneaked a glance at Kurama's face. He looked like he was in a daze. But for some odd reason, that look on his usually emotionless face seemed familiar.

I looked at it closely though I was still paying close attention to where I was going. I saw something flash behind his dazed eyes and my own eyes widened. I now recognized that look. It's the one I give Kurama when he's not looking. That's a love sick puppy dog look that I have seen so many times on my own face. I couldn't believe it. Kurama? In love?

A wave of jealousy washed over me. Who could he possibly be in love with that they would take his attention away from danger? I stopped walking. I suddenly realized that I was holding Kurama's wrist. I looked at where our bodies came in contact at.

Kurama must have realized I had stopped walking cause he stopped walking as well; coming out of his daze he shot me a confused look. "Yusuke is something wrong," I heard Kurama ask. Of course there's something wrong; your in love with some one and that some one isn't me. How could something not be wrong, I thought angrily to myself.

"No of course nothings wrong, why would anything be wrong," I said, tugging on his arm to make him follow. Kurama looked hurt at what I said. I guess he knew I was lying. I hated lying to him, especially when it was about my feelings but if I told him what was wrong then I would probably loose him forever. Like hell I was going to let that happen.

"Y-Yusuke your hurting me," I heard Kurama whimper under his breath, though because of my demon powers I was able to hear it. I then realized that my grip on Kurama's arm was a death grip and was probably indeed very painful because of how strong I am. I loosened my hold on his arm and heard Kurama sigh in relief.

"Sorry Kurama, lets talk about it later okay," I said to him softly. I looked behind me to see his face, was it just me or was his face a little red. "Hey you okay Kurama," I said stopping in front of him and putting my free hand on his forehead. It felt cool underneath my hand. "You don't feel warm," I said looking into those emerald green eyes that I could just drown in. If anything Kurama's face got even redder. Was he...blushing. I smiled at him and gently played with his hair.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I knew I was blushing like mad now. Yusuke was so charming whenever he smiled like that. It always gave me this giddy feeling. My eyes widened. Oh my god, he's stroking my hair. I tilted head so he could brush a sensitive part of my scalp where Youko's ears would be.

Shivers went down my spine as his sensitive brushes touched my scalp. The Youko inside of me was practically begging for more. I couldn't help it anymore. My knees gave up under me and I fell into Yusuke's chest, purring with delight and my arms wrapping around his waist.

Yusuke stopped stroking for a moment, probably out of shock or disgust, but all dignity and intelligence had left on vacation to who knows where, so I started whimpering for more like the needy fox I was. I felt Yusuke relax under me and he began to stroke my hair again, brushing all the sensitive spots. "Mm feels so g-good," I whispered dreamily in his ear, causing him to shiver in delight.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

For a moment I felt time had stop. Kurama had his face in the crook of my neck and his chest against mine, his arms were around me, and he-he was...purring. I snapped out of my daze when Kurama started whimpering. I came back to my senses and began to gently stroke his hair which caused him to start purring again.

I shivered as he started whispering his pleasure in my ear. God this was too much. I quickly my demon speed and strength to pick him up my using my now free arm and put it under his legs causing me to carry him bridal style. He wrapped his arms around my neck in response. I never knew Kurama's hair could be so...vulnerable.

Was that one of his weaknesses? I continued to stroke Kurama's hair as I walked down the street with him in my arms. People were staring but I could hear that most of them thought Kurama was a girl. I smirked. Wouldn't they be surprised if they knew Kurama was a girl. Kurama kept purring into my hair, his back shivering with pleasure.

"Y-Yusuke, ooh more, m-more," Kurama whispered huskily. I blushed getting images of a naked Kurama, under me, screaming that as I..., never mind, but damn my pants were getting so tight just thinking about that. I needed something...anything to chill myself out. Then what seemed like a miracle of god, an ice cream shop came into view. And wouldn't you know it, I actually got money in my wallet today.

I walked faster till I was in front of the ice cream shops doors. "Kurama, I need you to get off me okay," I muttered huskily in Kurama's ear. Kurama made one of those cute little whines and mewls as I slowly put him down on his feet. We walked inside the door though Kurama now somehow grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together as we approached the register and the workers.

I smiled. "Hello, how can I help," said the worker at the register. "Kurama what do you want," I asked him, not taking my eyes off all the different ice creams I could order. "I would like a vanilla milk shake," Kurama replied. "I'd like one vanilla milk shake and a chocolate parfait, I said to the cashier.

The women nodded and then told us the amount. I paid and in two or three minutes I was served my ice cream. Kurama and I decided to eat it outside since there was a park right across the street. "Um Yusuke," Kurama said when we finally sat down on a bench. "Yeah, what is it," I asked looking at him.

Konnichi wa every one. Sorry about making a short chapter but I have to go to school in fifteen minutes. Anyway thank you for the reviews. Well gotta go. Bai bai. Don't forget to review.


	3. please be with me

YUSUKE AND HIS P.O.V.

"Yusuke, I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me sometime," asked Kurama in a calm voice though there was a tone of nervousness in it.

I blinked at the sudden question then blushed. Had Kurama really just asked me out to a date. The date that I had forever wanted to go on with him. A date that had nothing to do with fighting or arguing but simple enjoyment.

I pinched myself to see if I were dreaming. 'Ouch, nope I'm not dreaming, Kurama just actually asked me out' I thought.

Kurama must have took my silence as a bad sign cause now he had his bangs covering his eyes and he was now just sitting there completely rigid, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"I'd like that," was all the words that my voice were able to form.

Kurama's head snapped right up at that unexpected reply.

"Really, you'll go out with me!" he asked happily. I nodded and smiled at him. I could see a little red on Kurama's cheeks and it took me a moment to realize Kurama was actually blushing.

It felt nice to for once actually see what Kurama was feeling. Like right now for example; Kurama was feeling excited and happy.

I sighed and then wrapped my right arm around Kurama's waist and pulled the red haired fox closer to me, feeling content when he did not reject the action.

I heard Kurama's sigh and then he rested his head on my shoulder, slowly sucking on the straw to his milk shake. I watched him for a minute, not being able to take my eyes of his ruby red lips.

The way he slowly sucked in that delicious ice cream was doing things to me that I never actually felt before. I didn't even blink as I watched his seductive mouth. I could feel myself getting horny.

The slow movements of his throat and the way his pink tongue would occasionally come out and lick the white cream of his mouth. 'Mm I wish I were that straw at the moment I thought while unconsciously licking my lips.

Finally Kurama stopped sucking on his milk shake and looked up at me with those innocent green eyes of his.

'How can anyone be so god damn sexy without even trying,' I thought as I stared at him, then his lips. There was still some milky white cream on his teasing mouth.

My pants now felt so tight that it was hard to breath. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know what it felt like to taste those teasing lips. I carelessly put down my chocolate parfait and then grabbed Kurama's hips.

Kurama gasped and I took that to my advantage by locking my lips with his, darting my tongue into his mouth, tasting him and the vanilla ice cream that he had previously been sucking on.

I felt Kurama return the kiss with truck loads of passion while wrapping his arms around my neck. We began to then battle with our tongues for dominance. I was of course winning.

I gripped Kurama's hips tighter and moved him so he was now in my lap. I then began to slowly grind him. Kurama's arms wrapped around me tighter as he began to shamelessly moan and grind back with as much passion as he could. God was he good at this.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I was going crazy with all the passion I felt. The way Yusuke tasted, the way he grinded his hips with mine so perfectly, the way he made me feel so complete.

For years I have been wanting this. Wanting Yusuke to return the passion that I felt for him. To make everything sweeter, he actually wanted to go out with me.

It was like some realistic dream that would never end. Unfortunately air became a need that I could not seem to avoid so for a moment our lips parted and I sucked in the much needed air though I did not stop the grinding we were doing.

"Mm oh fuck that feels good," I heard Yusuke groan as I started grinding harder, wanting to feel more friction between us. Suddenly Yusuke decided to switch positions so now I laid down on the bench and Yusuke was now on top grinding me with demonic speed.

"OH...AHHH...YUSUKE MORE..OH GOD YES," I couldn't help moaning and slightly screaming as I felt my pants tightened and my orgasm coming up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist for better access when Yusuke started to go even harder. Our breathing was now erratic from our activities.

I then started to see bright white as I was just about to orgasm. I felt Yusuke quickly getting rid of my pants and boxers as well as his own, for this I was silently thankful for.

Then at full force my orgasm hit like a tsunami that lasted for what seemed like eternity.

I screamed with pleasure as it hit over and over though Yusuke's mouth was now once again locked with mine, cutting off most of the noise so no one would notice.

My body went limp after the orgasm and didn't move. Yusuke was still grinding but now faster than ever, after a few seconds his orgasm hit and he bit my neck to keep his screaming down to a minimum.

Thankfully I was to worn out to have felt any pain. Yusuke's seed spilled all over my legs and groin. Yusuke than went limp against me and he and I were now panting like we had just ran a thousand miles.

"Well that was fun," I said once I finally was able to get my breathing back to normal. Yusuke didn't respond. I quirked an eyebrow at him, then listened closely to his heart beat and his breathing. He was now breathing evenly and smiling in content.

"He feel asleep," I said, surprised. I then smiled and slowly got up, laying Yusuke back on the bench. I grabbed the napkins that I had gotten from the ice cream parlor, then wiped off the cum off both mine and Yusuke's bodies.

When I hadn't gotten it all off of Yusuke, I began to lick the essence of the detective's body. I felt his stomach quiver as I began to lick over it. "Mm good," I heard Yusuke moan.

I quickly put my pants on then put Yusuke in his own pants so no one would see what we had previously just been doing in a public place. I then laid back down with Yusuke while licking my lips, still tasting the essence from both mine and Yusuke's cum.

"Mm I could die and go to heaven," I said before I feel into the sweet darkness of dreams. The long forgotten chocolate parfait getting stolen by a raccoon who was at the moment very hungry. Could life get any better?

* * *

So what did you guys think. I just updated 3 fanfictions in just a couple days. I will work more on this fanfiction kay. Anyway thank you for all the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming. I will update as soon as this fanfiction reaches at least 7 more reviews. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. Also please check my bio for other stories that will certainly catch your interest. Bai bai 


	4. Jikoku jewel is stolen!

Konnichi wa minna. Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you liked this story so far. Anyways Ijust wanted to say that if you have any suggestions at all for this story than please tell me. I hope you like this chapter. I have been planning it for a while now. I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review. Bai bai 

Kurama P.O.V.

I never thought life could be so good. I actually never thought that Yusuke and I could ever do something like this together. Sure it is one of my most deepest darkest fantasies come true but still it was hard to believe.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then looked at Yusuke. His head was now in my lap and his body was curled up on the bench. I smiled and began to stroke my fingers through his hair which for once wasn't gelled. His hair was so soft when it wasn't gelled back. I liked it like that.

Yusuke made what sounded like a whine and then cuddled closer to me. I couldn't help but chuckle. I guess I was now back to my proper senses. I sighed, I must have been such a burden to Yusuke, but then again, he really didn't seem to have cared.

"Mm Kurama, wha happened?" Yusuke asked sleepily as he began blinking, trying to focus on what was going on. I smiled.

"Nothing much, you just fell asleep after our little...escapade." I said softly as I continued to stroke his hair. Yusuke just nodded and relaxed his head against my lap once more. I could see his smile.

Soon he turned in my lap so now he and I could see each other eye to eye. I smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"Kurama, I think, I think I am falling for you, no I KNOW I am falling for you," Yusuke said while clutching my hand. Mentally inside I was screaming in happiness. 'He loves me, he actually loves me' I thought. /I feel sorry for the poor guy, now he is going to have to deal with this moron all the time, he has my sympathy/ I heard Youko say.

'Shut the hell up Youko' I thought back before coming back to reality. It seemed Yusuke was still awaiting my reply. /idiot, leaving him hanging like that/ Youko mocked. I just smiled and took Yusuke's hand and gentle placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"I have already fallen," I said back. Yusuke smiled happily and then pulled me down into a gentle and passionate kiss. I grabbed his chin and tilted his chin so I could have more access, and without even having to ask Yusuke opened his mouth and we became entranced in a battle of tongues, Yusuke was unsurprisingly the victor.

Unfortunately all creatures need oxygen and sadly Yusuke and I were no different. We parted each others lips for air only to go back into a kiss. We stayed together like this for about an hour, because our time together had been short by none other than Yusuke's communicator.

"Damn fucking toddler," Yusuke yelled in annoyance as I took away his communicator, knowing that Yusuke would most likely throw it at a tree if it was left in his hand any longer. Soon Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Koenma, how may I help you," I asked, not wanting to be rude even though I was very annoyed by the interruption. Koenma seemed surprised to see me instead of the grouchy detective beside me.

"Kurama, where is Yusuke?" Koenma questioned. I smiled. I knew he was going to ask that.

"That is not important," I said, "Now what did you need?" I asked in a casual tone. Koenma just shook his head and cleared his throat.

"There is a demon who somehow had stolen a very important artifact from spirit world, I need you and the others to get it back before my father finds out that err ANOTHER artifact was stolen," Koenma said in a nervous tone. I nodded.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN AN ARTIFACT WAS STOLEN, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THAT SHIT OR SOMETHING OR DO YOU FUCKING JUST HAND OVER THE DAMN PIECES OF CRAP TO ANY PASSING DEMON FOR THE HELL OF IT," Yusuke yelled angrily at Koenma, causing me to sigh and shake my head.

"No I do not just give random artifacts to those damn demons Yusuke, you know that, its just well somehow the damn thing was stolen." said Koenma in an irritated voice. Yusuke just growled in frustration.

I took away the communicator from Yusuke's reach and began to once again speak to Koenma, though in a lot more civilized tone. Koenma looked quite relieved at this.

"Koenma, exactly what does this artifact do," I asked knowing that if spirit world guarded it and it had gotten Koenma so worked up then the thing HAD to be powerful in some shape or form. Koenma winced. /Yup it's powerful alright/ Youko thought.

"The artifact that had been stolen had the power to transport its user through time whenever he/she pleases," Koenma said mournfully. My eyes widened. I couldn't help but feel shocked. The only item I knew that could do that was the Jikoku jewel. That was one of the most heaviest guarded artifacts in spirit world.

"That would not perhaps be the...Jikoku jewel... would it," I asked. Koenma winced and slowly nodded his head. I gasped in shock. /That dumb idiot toddler, how could he let such an important item get stolen so easily/ Youko raged. I couldn't help but agree.

Yusuke seemed completely clueless about what I had just said though I could tell that it meant we were in HUGE trouble.

"Tell me Koenma, do you have any idea where at the moment this demon is," I asked hurriedly. I knew there was no time for chit chat, if this demon could so easily steal such a heavily guarded object then he must be a very tough opponent.

Koenma nodded and told me the directions to the demon's location. Luckily the demon was still in our time period and also in human world, he is heading for Tokyo Tower. Koenma said that the others would meet us there.

It seemed that the demon could only be transported to the time it wanted if he was quite high in the air, and of course Tokyo's huge skyscraper fit the bill just perfectly. Yusuke and I were running or rather jumping over buildings to try to get to the tower faster.

"So Kurama, this jikoku jewel, what exactly does it do?" asked Yusuke. As we kept running I quickly filled him in.

"The Jikoku jewel is a jewel that can transport its user through time and space, this jewel can also be very dangerous for if it's user has evil intentions when it comes to the time it desires, than the user could start changing the present time, thus causing a huge unbalance in the time we know of." I explained. Yusuke seemed to have a surprised look on his face.

"But Kurama if an item like that was so dangerous, then wouldn't it be heavily guarded." Yusuke questioned.

"Correct Yusuke, it was heavily guarded, yet somehow a demon was able to get his hands on it," I said worriedly.

Yusuke just nodded.

"Well then, lets go kick some deranged demon's ass," he said in a determined tone. I smiled. That's my Yusuke. Always positive no matter what.

"Yes lets," I said, not knowing that soon, this mission would bring such a horrible fate for both Yusuke and I. All I knew was that as long as Yusuke was there, nothing could ever hurt me. How wrong I was.

* * *

Konnichi wa. What did ya think. Was it good or bad. Does it have you all wondering what will happen next. i know it does to me. Please review so that way I will know whether or not to continue writing this fic.

Anyways just so you know. Jikoku means time (clock) in japanese. I thought it would be an appropriate name for the item. Well thats about it. Any questions then please ask. bai bai


	5. tears of a broken angel

Konnichi wa minna. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I promise to make it up to you all. And you wanna know how. I am making this chapter extra long for you all to enjoy more. I hope you all like it.

Now remember to review so I can get my butt into gear and start typing more. I have decided I will for now on make a lot longer chapters so that way I have something to do.

Please tell all your friends about this fanfiction. I would really like some more extra reviews if ya don't mind. Hope you like this chapter. I swear I almost cried when I was typing it. Beware. there is no character death but there is some definate angst. Just remember you were warned. Hope you enjoy. bai bai.

Kurama P.O.V.

Yusuke and I were almost there to the Tokyo tower. In about three more minutes we arrived to the tall sky scraper. Yusuke sighed. I guess he had a bad feeling about this just like me. Guess great minds really do think alike.

"Kurama, can you promise me something?" Yusuke said. I was confused, why was Yusuke sounding so serious for, he never sounds serious unless its really important, I thought to myself.

"Of course Yusuke, but what do you want me to promise about," I asked softly while turning to look at him. His hair was hiding his brown eyes from view. Now I was really starting to get nervous.

"Kurama, promise me that you will be careful and that if things get bad and it seems that we can't win, just promise me that you'll believe in me, and if I..." Yusuke gulped a huge take of air as if whatever he was going to say next was taking away all his oxygen, "If I don't come out here alive, then...will you please wait for me to come back," Yusuke said.

I gasped. 'How could he even think that, the ever confident Yusuke Urameshi, saying something like that' I thought to myself. /Maybe your self doubts are starting to rub off on him/ Youko said. I mentally glared at the fox. 'Shut up' I thought.

"Do you promise Kurama," Yusuke said seriously, now looking me in the eyes and I saw the hard and serious look he was giving me. I gulped. Never before had Yusuke looked at me like that.

"I-I promise Yusuke, if anything happens when we get up there than, I promise to wait for you and I have always and will always believe in you," I said seriously. Yusuke nodded and gave a sigh of relief, he then smiled at me.

"Thank you Kurama, now lets go kick some demon ass shall we," Yusuke said in his normal cocky voice. I nodded and smiled. "Last one to the top has to be the one doing Koenma's paperwork for a week," Yusuke yelled before running off.

I just stood there for a moment. 'Why was Yusuke so worried,' I thought silently.

/Hurry the hell up you idiot, before we have to do a bunch of paperwork/ Youko growled, which immediately had me running like hell in the direction Yusuke went.

"Wait Yusuke, I wasn't ready, that's not fair," I yelled pathetically after the hysterically laughing detective. I shook my head and began running faster. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

7 MINUTES LATER, ROOF TOP OF TOKYO TOWER----------------

Yusuke P.O.V.

Kurama and I had finally reached the top of Tokyo tower, Kuwabara and Hiei had soon caught up to us a couple minutes after Kurama and I started racing up the stairs since the elevator was too dangerous to use as Kurama had said.

I looked around the roof top and finally spotted the demon we were looking for. I stared at him and he stared at me. Kurama and the others were now all in fighting stances, ready to beat the fuck out of the bastard at any given moment.

The demon looked like a weasel demon in a humanoid form. It had glowing red eyes that could rival Hiei's. Its hair and long tail the color of white with a brown tint to it like snow mixed with the mud from the ground; its claws, were long, sharp, and pretty fucking deadly if I say so myself. It wore clothing like Kurama's fox demon form except the color of it was dark blue instead of white, and it also had black and red stripes as well as long sleeves, his nose was kind of pointy which immediately told me he had a good sense of smell. He had high check bones and sharp pointed fangs sticking from his smirking lips as if he found something incredibly amusing. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous spirit detectives I have heard so much about," the weasel demon said in a mocking voice. I growled. 'Not only was this guy a thief, but he is also as annoying as fuck.' I thought angrily.

"Now, now be nice, little detective, no need to become a feisty little bitch," the weasel sneered. From the corner of my eyes I could see Kurama's eyes flash gold and narrow in anger.

I saw the weasel demon stare past me and look at Kurama and then smirk. I growled, the demon blood in my veins were boiling in rage by the way he was staring at my fox. I then saw the fucker start sniffing the air as if he smelled something interesting.

"Ah I see now Mr. Urameshi, your Kurama's bitch now aren't you," said the bastard while chuckling, as if he found some sick humor from what he just said. I heard Kurama growl in warning, taking a few steps forward until he was right next to me.

'He's pissed' was all I could think of while staring at him.

"Shut up Tsurara or I'll torture you so badly you'll squeal for your mama like the fucker you are," Youko growled.

I blinked. 'Those two know each other?' I thought looking at the both of them.

"Kurama, you know this asshole," I asked him though my eyes were still on the weasel. Kurama nodded.

"The demon you see before you was one of the best of my team of bandits back in the days of Youko, he was quite well known for his stealth and ruthless attitude, the one flaw about his technique was that he wanted everyone to know he was stealing from their vaults, that way the guards could find him and thus, giving him the enjoyment of a massacre to the everyone in near the vaults; it was always quite difficult to escape with our lives with a demon like that on the team. He has also been known for his disrespect for his partners," Kurama said, his voice laced with venom.

"This demon was also a traitor among my team, he was the one who sent to spirit world a message about my next raid and thus was also the reason why Youko was killed," Kurama said, his eyes were turning into a cold molten gold color and his ruby red locks were now streaking with silver, fangs poking from his lips, and his human ears disappearing only to have silver fox ears adorn the top of his head.

Youko was back and he was ready to spill blood and let the blood run down his growing claws. I blinked. Never had I seen Kurama so pissed off. 'Mental note, never piss off fox for if we ever do actually have sex with each other I know I will not be getting any for weeks, otherwise count on rape' I thought quietly.

Everything after that happened in a blur, Youko and Tsurara started running towards each other with claws ready to shed blood. I just stood there. I had never seen Kurama so deadly before. I never before saw that murderous look in his eyes until now. I clenched my fists. 'What am I doing standing here, Kurama might need me' I thought before looking for the right moment to jump in.

I then saw Tsurara pull out two kodachis that I had failed to notice before. The weasel demon then started slashing at Youko with incredible speed. Luckily, Youko was able to parry by making some sort of bamboo with a razor sharp end like a sword.

I then noticed something. Youko wasn't hitting Tsurara no matter how close he got, it was like the bastard could stretch his arms or something.

"What the hell!" I yelled while watching.

"It's the stripes, they are making it seem like his arms are much longer then they really are, and because of this, Youko is having a hard time." Hiei said. I growled. Youko was getting pushed dangerously close to the edge of sky scraper.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had vowed to myself a long time ago to always protect my friends, no way am I going to let some stupid rat make me break that vow I thought angrily to myself.

I started running, running towards the only one who ever really understood me, the only one who actually ever truly loved me, the only one...who I could ever love. I ran to him, to protect him, to make sure he would not be hurt.

Unnoticed to me, my eyes started to glow the colors of flames, my spirit powers rising from my body, causing my body to be wrapped around in what looked like blue fire.

Just as Tsurara was about to strike Youko in the hip, I came up beside him and punched him, causing him to fly to the other side of Tokyo tower. Youko stumbled to the ground and landed on his rear because of the shear force of my spirit energy.

Suddenly a jewel started flying through the air from the thief. I reached out and caught but something wasn't right. I looked at the jewel in my hand. On the inside of it I saw three arrows and what looked like numbers from a clock.

I blinked. The jewel was glowing. My eyes widened.

"What the fuck," I yelled. I tried to let go of the jewel but out of nowhere a small chain started wrapping around the arm holding the jewel, causing me to not be able to let it go.

"GET IT OFF, IT WON'T COME OFF," I yelled trying to take the jewel. I stared at the chain. It seemed to be molding into my skin. I held the jewel up to eye level. The arrows and numbers were spinning around it inside.

"THIS IS FUCKING NOT GOOD, GET IT OFF DAMN IT," I yelled. Youko jumped up and ran up to me. Suddenly I was engulfed in white light.

"YUSUKE!" Youko and somehow Kurama screamed at the same time while reaching out their hand to try and grab me. I lifted the hand with the jewel and reached out my hand to try and take a hold of there hand.

Just when our fingertips brushed each other I felt as if I were being pulled away. I looked up and saw Kurama, his green eyes full of falling tears giving him a look of a broken angel especially with the light that seemed to surround us.

'No! I don't want to go, KURAMA' was all I could think. Our arms still outstretched towards each other. All I could say was four words before I was blinded by the bright lights and Kurama faded from my voice.

"DON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE," I yelled. The last image of him was wide green eyes filled with sparkling drops of water and his ruby red hair and his beautiful porcelain face. 'I'm glad the last thing I see before I go is Kurama' I thought and then passed out, Kurama's screams filling my mind as I passed out.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched my first and only love leave me in a blinding white light. His last words still echoing through my mind.

"DON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE," he said. Tears dripped like a crashing waterfall onto the hard cement, my screams never stopping from my throat. 'Why, why did this happen, why Yusuke' was all I could think.

My throat burned from my screaming. If the pain of losing my love wasn't enough, then the pain of feeling as if my soul was separating from my body just made me go over the deep end.

I was now on my hands and knees. My fists were now punching the cement, causing blood to course out of my knuckles and staining the place where I last saw Yusuke. I could hear Kuwabara's screams and Hiei running up to me, but I ignored it.

Never had I felt such pain, such suffering that it was unbearable. I felt Hiei put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and sobbed into his chest, beating on it with my bloody fists until Hiei grabbed them and hugged me to him.

"Why Hiei, WHY, Yusuke he-he didn't do a-anything wrong, WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARDS WHY," I screamed to the sky, hoping for some answer that I knew I would never receive.

"I should have known, I should have known something like this would happen, no wonder Yusuke was acting so strange outside the tower, he knew, damn it, he knew something bad was going to happen and I was too stupid to notice," I screamed in agony and angst.

I felt Kuwabara start rubbing my back to try and calm me down, but I hardly noticed. I just kept screaming and crying.

"Yusuke and I w-we just finally became a couple and n-now I will never see him again" I cried out, barely noticing Hiei tightening his grip on me. I just cried harder until finally some one up there decided to put me out of my misery and made me cry myself to sleep.

Before I completely passed out, I whispered one more thing that even Hiei had trouble hearing.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I will keep our promise, I will forever wait for you and believe you will come home," I whispered before falling into sweet merciful darkness.

Yusuke P.O.V.

I was lying on something soft, something that smelt kinda sweet, it reminded me of Kurama's scent. I sighed softly, not wanting to wake up, afraid of what I might see. The image of Kurama looking so broken, so alone kept repeating itself in my mind.

Images of Kurama eating his vanilla ice cream, images of his flushed face when I made him scream out in pure delight, images of him just smiling or moaning in pure abandon when ever I touched or kissed the right spot on his body, the taste of his lips, the taste of his sweet delicate skin, everything about him kept coming back through my mind.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and I knew if I opened my eyes he would not be there, he would not be smiling at me, and he would be there to kiss all my fears and self doubts away. Tears pricked at the corner of my closed eyes and silently fell down my cheek.

'Kurama, will I ever see your beautiful face again' I thought sadly and sniffed. I was curled up somewhere in the fetal position, wishing nothing more than to hear Kurama's beautiful laughter and him saying April fools or something.

"My, my aren't you odd," said a smooth voice from some one behind me. I shuffled pathetically away. The smooth voice chuckled. "No need to be scared, I won't bite," some one said. I snorted.

"You want me to believe that shit, go to hell," I muttered and shuffled away some more. The person chuckled again. I heard footstep and then felt warm breath on my neck.

"Why don't you open your eyes, you've had them closed for ten minutes now?" the person asked lightly.

"Because I am just a figment of your imagination and I am really just a dead corpse so why don't you give me sympathy and let me get eaten by some hungry animal," I replied.

I couldn't help but find this guy kind of amusing, he seemed really curious and I guess I just felt like humoring him so I could try getting over my sulking. I heard the demon chuckled again.

"Is something wrong," the smooth talker asked gently, as if he were concerned.

"Yeah, I've lost my sanity and everything else that comes with it." I said, my throat feeling dry from all the yelling I did earlier. The demon chuckled once again. What is it with this guy and chuckling damn it, I couldn't help but think.

"By just looking at you I think you never had any sanity to begin with," the person joked. I sighed.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy the hell out of or is today the day when everyone is scheduled to tick me off," I asked, while slowly opening up my eyes. I blinked for a minute to get use to the light.

I looked up and all I could see was violet black eyes staring straight back at me. with a hint of red. The person was smiling and I could see long black hair frame his pale face. I saw pointed ears and instantly knew he was a demon. I then looked up.

I saw something unexpected. A worn out top hat adorned the man's head, half of the black top hat was broken and I could see a high ponytail coming out of it. 'I have seen this guy before I thought silently.

I looked at the rest of the demon. He wore black leather pants, well it looked like leather anyways, he also wore a black shirt and I could see a necklace hanging around the mans neck. My eyes widened.

'I remember now. This guy, his name is Kuronue, he was Youko's old thieving partner. I saw him when Kurama was fighting him a couple years back when that one guy was trying to steal some power orb that Boton had protected.' I thought.

'But that's not right, Kuronue is dead, Kurama said so, then that means...' my eyes widened, 'I went back hundreds of years ago in time, which also means Youko is still alive here!' I thought happily. 'So now what' I couldn't help but think.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. So what did you think. Tell me. I wanna know. Was it good or bad. Did I spell Kuronue's name right. Oh right, Yusuke was thinking about the time when he saw Kuronue in the first yu yu hakusho movie.

So anyways was the angst good. Trust me I shall try and do angst better. I am used to writing humor fics so forgive me if the angst was too vague. Well remember to review. Any suggestions are welcome. bai bai.

Oh and here is a japanese note just so you know.

Tsurara:icicle


	6. I promise to shed no tears

Konnichi wa minna-san. I guess I got a lot more reviews then I usually do which is pretty good. So anyways thank you very much. I tried to make the chapter as long as I possibly could but at the moment for some strange reason, my inner personality Vixenia, wants to create a new story kurxyus story.

I swear, vixenia drives me nuts sometimes with her crazy ideas. So to calm down her raging excitement about making another fanfic, after I am done writing a new mission called love of course, I will post on my profile what new idea we have come up with.

Well anyways, things are going to be a bit different from now on, I will for now on be thanking all reviewers and be answering all questions that you ask for now on. So why don't we begin but first I must say that Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me, but everything else does. kay, now that, thats all said and done lets get on with the reviews.

* * *

**Ryukotsusei: **Thanks for the review. I am glad to know this story is actually interesting. heh heh. Well anyways, good to know I spelled Kuronue right. I was scared I misspelled. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**ficfan3484:** good, I spelled Kuronue right. Yup, my saddest fic I have ever done. I'm glad to know about your opinion of the emotions displayed.  
**Hiei-Rose:** dear god girl lay off the sugar. Then again I just had 5 extra frosted creamed sugar cookies so who am I to tell you to lay off. Well glad you liked the update. I shall try and update more often.  
**kit-kit: **I am glad you liked the plot. Your the first personto say anything about it. But younever know, maybe I will or maybe I won'tlet youko have a chance with our sexy detective. You'll have to wait and see heh heh.  
**Rira-chan:**Yay, you like the story. YAY. :does happy dance: thanks Rira-chan. It means a lot.  
**Kane-chan: **I know exactly what you mean. It is the saddest picture even I could imagine. When I learn how, I shall make a picture of that scene and put it on the website. You know, your the first person to comment on that scene.  
**hyperdude: **Greetings from america. Hows china. I bet its kick ass awesome right. Wahhhh I wish I were you. I wanna go. Anyways thanks for reading this fic. It means a lot to me.  
**THELLY:**I amso glad you like my fics. Yusxkur fics kick ass. How could anyone NOT like them. I mean, the only not to like them is if you have never read them. I love this pairing more then anything. Even got screensavers of yusxkur. heh heh. Yup I am definitely obsessed.  
**Red kitsune Flames: **I am freaking happy that you like it. Its nice to have some yusxkur lovers out there. Heh heh, the couple kicks ass, definitely, anyways hope you keep reading and reviewing. bai bai.

Well that was everyone I believe. now the review price for the next chapter is...10 reviews. Come on people I know you can do it. This yusxkur fangirl has faith. Call friends and tell them about this fic. Spread the word. :does puppy beg: ONEGAI MINNA-SAN.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

For a little while Kuronue and I talked about absolute nothing important. He asked me where I had come from, seeing as I was human, or well, at least he thought I was human. For a minute I didn't answer him. I sat quietly for a moment, thinking about what was happening back home.

Thinking about Kurama's tearful gaze was almost enough to once again make me start screaming and crying like a child. No I had to stop thinking like that and I had to stop now.

"I am from human world," I said, not a hint of shame about my race in my voice. 'No I am not ashamed of humans. Kurama was human, but demon as well, kinda like me. Our mothers were human as well as our fathers. Kuwabara was Human as well. So were many of my other friends. How could I ever be ashamed of them?'

Kuronue smiled at my answer.

"Well I am quite pleased to meet you, Yusuke from Human world." Kuronue said cheerfully. I blinked. 'Is this really Kurama's old partner in crime? Could this really be the guy who had been one of Kurama's most trusted friends.' I couldn't help but smile.

"So tell me Yusuke, how did you get here, I mean it is not normal for a human to just all of a sudden show up at demon world," asked the demon curiously.

"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat." I asked in an annoyed voice. Kuronue smirked.

"Ah, yes but you see, satisfaction brought it back," Kuronue said in a smooth, deep voice. I rolled my eyes. 'Yup definitely Kurama's partner all right, they both like word games that confuse the hell out of me.' I thought sarcastically to myself. Kuronue chuckled at my actions.

"So you still have not answered my question, how did you get here," Kuronue asked seriously. I sighed.

What was I to say. 'Oh well you see its quite simple, I was fighting this demon with your partner, Youko's, future self, and it just happened the demon I was fighting had this damn time jewel he had stolen, who also just happened to be one of Youko's best bandits, and it just happened that I would grab the jewel and got transported who knows how many centuries back in time, and just happened to land in an era that has Youko's past self in it.' Oh yeah sure, someone would actually believe that. I thought sourly.

"Well you see its kinda...complicated, I don't really know how I got here or where I am exactly," I said to Kuronue. Kuronue smirked once more. 'Why do I have this feeling that he has Kurama's little talent of taking the words you just said and shoving them back at your face, making you look like an idiot.' I thought silently to myself.

"But Yusuke, you said that you had came from human world, so obviously you must know that you are no longer there, but in demon world, for most normal humans don't even know what human world is or even that there is a demon world." Kuronue said intelligently.

I flushed with embarrassment. 'Damn it, no wonder Kurama and him were friends, there both sadistically cruel when it comes to word games. FUCK'

"Eh heh heh, yeah but I didn't say I knew exactly WHERE I am in demon world now did I," I threw back, trying to catch the demon off guard. Kuronue just shrugged and smirked, as if silently saying, I know your not telling me something but I'll figure it out later.

I shook my head, trying to clear it from all the confusing things that just seemed to pile up in the files of my mind. 'God well doesn't this just suck' I thought wryly as I got up.

I then looked around. True to what I said earlier, I have no idea where the hell I am at the moment. It looks so much more different from the makai I knew so well. God I hated being confused and unfortunately for me, some god up there, probably Koenma, loved seeing me in my confused and tortured state. 'I bet Koenma did this too' I thought sourly to myself.

"So Yusuke, are you coming," Kuronue asked while walking some random direction.

"Huh," was my intelligent reply. I saw Kuronue roll his eyes and then stare at the sky, as if asking it why he had to be burdened by such a thick headed human. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as well at the sight.

"Well you don't expect me to just leave you alone like this do you, besides, I find you quite interesting," Kuronue. I gave him a blank look.

"Say what," I said as I stared at the demon. The demon gave me a look that clearly said, now what the hell is your problem.

"Sorry, it is just the few people that called me interesting started falling in love with me and shit so..." I said in a dazed reply to the demon's silent question.

"Heaven forbid," I heard Kuronue mutter darkly as he walked up towards me. When he was standing right next to me, he wacked me with his hand on the back of MY head.

"Will you quit goofing off and lets go," Kuronue asked, his tone laced with impatience. I rubbed the now sore spot on my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled as I stared at the bored demon.

"It was for the fact that you keep standing there and also for questioning my motives, and even thinking for one moment that I had even thought of you as attractive," Kuronue said in a clipped tone. 'Great now he sounds like that one student teacher I hit on back in Junior high' I thought in annoyance.

"Jeesh, ya didn't have to smack me though, you remind me of my ex-girlfriend Keiko, she was always smacking for the most stupidest reasons, and sometimes she was smacking me just cause she was on her time of the month and it gave her some strange feeling to just smack me for no reason," I muttered.

"Are you relating me to a women," Kuronue asked, and I was pretty sure I could see a vein in his forehead start twitching.

"Fuck no, I'm just relating you to my ex-girlfriend." I said. 'Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say at the moment," I thought as I saw Kuronue clench his hand into fists and looking ready to hit something, and hard.

"And that is suppose to make me calm down WHY?" Kuronue asked, voice dripping with annoyance. 'Eh heh heh, so does he want me raw or cooked?' I thought as I stared at the murderous demon.

"Erm, eh heh heh, sorry bout that, err why don't you uh just calm down," I said nervously. Kuronue took in a few deep breaths before walking off in some random direction. I just stood there for a minute. 'Should I follow him or should I go on my own' I thought as I stared after the departing demon.

"Come on we don't have all day," Kuronue said over his shoulder as he kept walking. I smiled and nodded. 'Guess I am going with him then.' I thought to myself.

For hours it seemed, we kept walking, though it didn't bother me much, I had gone on a much faster pace for a longer period of time then I have now. So for the time being I just decided to relax and enjoy the sight seeing. Yup, for once I was just going to take in nice scenery and not complain.

"..."

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the twentieth time.

"No," said an extremely pissed off Kuronue.

:FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"Are we there yet," I asked once more.

"FOR THE TWENTY ONETH TIME DAMN IT NO!" Kuronue shouted, having snapped from the constant question I kept asking. I blinked innocently at him as he turned to glare at me.

"What is it Kuronue, are you mad about something?" I asked oh so sweetly. 'Ah nothing better then pissing off a random demon and annoying the hell out of him, though pissing off Kuwabara was a lot more satisfying, heh heh.

I then felt saddened by the fact that I might never see my friends again. Hell I might never see Kurama again. That thought sent a stab of pain through me. 'If I do get back, the first thing I am going to do is kick that little toddler's ass for making me go through this in the first place' I thought bitterly.

I looked up at Kuronue and did a double take. In front of us stood what looked like a village. As Kuronue and I began walking through the village I saw that there was no one around but demons. Strong looking demons at that.

'I better keep my clothes on then, they might just steal my boxers if I take them off and don't keep them under close watch.' I thought in amusement as I kept walking, looking as carefree as possible even though there was murderous demons surrounding me.

'Ah now this definitely reminds me of home' I thought with a smirk as I walked by. I heard demons growl at my presence. I then heard Kuronue mutter something like, "Yusuke, you better stay close to me and keep your head down."

I snorted. As if I would bow my head in submission to these lowlifes. They might be Kurama's old thieving buddies but that doesn't mean I will just act like some pathetic human towards them, I'll die before that happens.

I heard Kuronue growl in warning but I ignored it. 'I am Yusuke Urameshi, no matter where I go, no matter what time it is, and these demons need to learn their place when they are in my presence' my demonic thoughts growled as it stared at the worthless crap around us.

I had to keep my demon blood at bay, don't need Youko coming out here and me accidently killing him cause I couldn't keep my demonic blood in check, that would be bad, real bad, I would be killing him before he even had to die.

I then suddenly felt my arm pulsed. I looked down at it. The tattoo of the jikoku jewel was slightly glowing inside my arm. I wonder what that meant. Suddenly, my demon instincts went into alert as I felt an approaching object trying to inflict my person.

'Even amateurs can handle this kind of stuff I thought as I turned around and caught the dagger that was just about to hit me, luckily I had caught it by the hilt, for the blade was slick with poison. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the man who threw it but the person disappeared before I could see his face.

"Nice catch," I heard a familiar voice say a few feet away from me. My eyes widened. 'Youko' was all I could think at the moment.

Kurama's P.O.V.

It has been about five hours that I have laid in my bed in my own room, in silence, only comforted by the dark shadows that placed themselves on the walls. Five hours, I have been without Yusuke. I could feel the tears pouring down my face, but my face felt so numb and clammy from all the crying that I no longer cared.

For so long I had waited at the side lines, just waiting for Yusuke to notice me as something more then a friend, something more then a companion or partner, yet now that he finally told me the three words that I have been longing to hear for so long, he was ripped violently away from my grasp.

He was taken to a place where I can not reach him, talk to him, feel him, or be comforted by his presence. A place where I could no longer protect him. I looked despairingly at my hand. The hand that had failed to reach him. The hand that had failed to grasp the one that I loved most, which thus, made me loose him.

"Fox, pull yourself together," Hiei said from the window sill. I just stared at my hand as I let memories flow back through my mind, going from rewind to fast forward every few seconds. Yusuke's screams of pain, my screams, Yusuke's eyes that had looked so frightened and then his last words.

"I won't fail you Yusuke, I won't give up, not when you made me promise, and this dumb fox always keeps his promises," I whispered as I clenched my hand into a fist. I blinked when suddenly an image of Yusuke's face appeared on my ceiling.

He gave me his trade mark and then, as if his voice were the wind itself, whispered words only words that I could hear.

"Thank you Kurama, I knew I could count on you, don't worry I'll come back, and when I do, after I beat the shit out of that fucked up toddler, you and I will never be separated again," Yusuke said, before giving me a cocky grin before waving good bye.

"Don't worry Kurama, this isn't goodbye, its just me saying I'll be gone for a little while, I don't die that easily, so when I get better you better look just like you usually do kay, healthy, free of tears, and smiling that one smile that you always show just for me," Yusuke whispered before leaving.

"Okay Yusuke, I'll keep our promise, and I promise when I see you again, I won't look like some teary eyed girl friend dumped by some asshole." I whispered before falling asleep into my comfortable pillows, and some how, some way, I felt Yusuke's arms embrace me with such warmth, I couldn't help but smile.

No more tears fell that night.

* * *

So what do you think. i promise the next chapter will be longer. PROMISE. Anyways please review. Remember THE REVIEW PRICE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 9 REVIEWS. So review if you want me to get my ass into gear and update. Well off to update all the other stories you know and love. bai bai


	7. feeling complete

Konnichi wa minna. To make up for all the previous short chapters I have devoted my time to make this extremely long one. That and I couldn't seem to stop my hands from typing. :glares at hands which are tapping innocently:

So anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing. You don't know how happy that made me. God am I tired now. I kept getting distracted while I was typing, I started at five this afternoon and now is twelve in the morning. Thats odd.

Anyways, just to let you all know if you don't know already, A new mission called love has finally been completed. but I still need reviews so I can make the sequel. So please review it after you review this chapter.

Okay, the REVIEW PRICE OF THIS CHAPTER IS 12 REVIEWS SINCE IT WAS SO FUCKING LONG. don't blame me, but this was a long chapter and I think its worth exactly twelve reviews or more. So please do review.

I would greatly appretiate it. And so would the other readers out there. Also another annoucement is that I have made two new stories. One is of course a new yusxkur story called an ironic forbidden love. Please do check it out.

The other is called a new hanyou in town. This is a inuxkag story so please check that out too. I have finally reposted it and I would like people to actually read it this time.

Okay now I know I had something else to say...what was it...for the life of me I can't remember...um...OH YEAH NOW I REMEMBER! Okay, if any of you guys know how the heck to put a picture on a profile page then please tell me. I am planning on drawing pictures of Kurama and posting them.

Also if you could tell me how to put them on a website then please tell me in either a review or an email. I would really appreciate it. Okay, now onto thanking my wonderful reviewers.

* * *

Ryukotsusei: Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill any of my characters. Actually I am going to kill two but thats for later chapters in the later angst. Don't worry bout that though. Just sit back and enjoy the fluff. 

Taikai no za Kokoro: Thanks so much for loving this story. It makes me as happy as boton, who is always happy. nyahahahha

kwitchr: Thank you for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter as well.

ficfan3484: yes it would

Kane-chan: Nya,kay. Thanks for asking people to review. Your such an awesome friend. -glomps-

thelly: OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD. INTANGIBLE HAS BEEN UPDATED. oh and I have read seduction of yusuke Urameshi twice. Now if you excuse me, intangible awaits to be read. Okay I read it. Eh heh heh. Sorry bout that. :sweatdrop: anyways I am glad you like my stories so much. I truly do appreciate it.

hyperdude: nyahahahaha, you poor girl, if you think its that bad then...nyahahaha, I am in a place without squatting bathrooms, dirty houses or huge shopping malls, nya nya. nyahahaha

kit-kit: Oh yes, that sounds awesome doesn't it. Maybe I'll do that in the next chapter.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: nyahahahha yeah, lets kick koenma. Well he's not here right now so... lets hit the Koenma pinata nyahahaha

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V. 

I turned around to face the man who had used that familiar voice. There in front of me, nothing but a few yards was Youko Kurama, the past form of my lover, my sweet Kurama. I blinked watching the man in front of me.

Silver tresses flew in the air, as if doing a seductive dance with the wind. Golden eyes flashing brilliantly in the red sunlight of makai. But instead of his normal white fighting outfit that I had seen him in last, he was wearing a black fighting outfit.

'Well no duh Yusuke, its only obvious that Youko would have other outfits, the only reason he is probably wearing that white outfit all the time is because he died in it' I thought as I stared at the fit, fighting form of the man in front of me. This was definitely the one and only Youko Kurama.

That smirk on his lips could never be mistaken. This man could never be copied for not only was he a beautiful creature by nature, he was also graceful, deadly, and there was just something about him that was just so natural that no other being could possibly compete with it.

Finally this creature of perfection broke the silence with soft footsteps, hardly audible in the quiet village. His eyes glinting with a light that could only belong to him. His mouth then moved, forming a graceful voice to surface.

"So may I ask, my young human, what you are doing here." Youko asked, his voice only displaying coldness. I blinked, 'well of course Youko wouldn't be so nice in this time, he doesn't remember Shiori's love.' I thought.

"I have got no clue, blame that guy," I said pointing towards Kuronue. Said person I was pointing to just rolled his eyes and shook his head. I smirked at him playfully and he once again rolled his eyes before giving me a slight smile. 'Guess that's what they mean about facial communication.' I thought.

Youko just raised an eyebrow before slightly turning to Kuronue.

"Kuronue, please do explain," Youko said. I saw Kuronue give out an exasperated sigh before giving me a pleading look, as if to help him out of this bind. 'Sorry buster but your on your own.' I thought with a grin and a slight shrug. I saw Kuronue sigh again before I turned my attention to my surroundings.

Vaguely I could hear Kuronue explaining how he found me come out of nowhere and then the rest of the story to Youko. Who was just standing there. There were lots a people surrounding us. There was also A LOT of weapons surrounding us as well, posed to kill me at any given moment.

I smirked, 'not like they could though' I thought proudly. I then looked back at Youko. Him and Kuronue were still in deep conversation. Finally it seemed their conversation was done because Youko had completely turned his back to Kuronue and was now fully facing me once more.

"Hm, interesting, so you came from human world, and you can't return at the moment," Youko said while staring me down. It always made me nervous when he did that.

"Yup, that about sums it," I said, leaving out the part that I was from the future and that was why I couldn't get home. I mentally sighed though I kept staring the fox in front of me straight in the eyes. Not wanting to look away.

"Hm, for a human, you seem unnaturally talented, I think I'll keep you around for awhile, you seem quite strong, not many could have caught one of my best men's daggers so easily," Youko said, his tail giving a little wave.

I blinked. 'He's going to keep me around cause I am interesting, there they go again with the interesting, does that mean he's interested in me, the sudden throb to my head where Kuronue hit me before told me not to wonder about it, I didn't need another bump on my head.' I thought.

"Oh well thats, um, nice," I said. Suddenly a picture of Kurama flashed through my mind. I couldn't betray him. Not for some past image of himself. That wasn't fair to Kurama or Youko. I won't allow Kurama to cry anymore, and I especially won't be sick enough to go for some incarnation of him' I thought angrily. I determinedly looked up at Youko.

"So, um what do you want me to do now," I asked. Youko smirked, and I could see his tail wag slightly once more in anticipation.

"Hm, good question, how about I see how good in battle you are," Youko said with a smirk. I gave him a smirk of my own. 'This is going to be fun.' I thought as I cracked my knuckles.

"Kay, but you better make this a pretty good fight, I haven't had one in a while," I said. 'Well unless you count the one I was just in. Whatever did happen to that demon anyways. Bet Kurama will probably kick his ass as soon as he gets his claws on the bastard.' I thought happily to myself.

"Hm, oh so you challenge me as your opponent, very well, but be prepared to kiss my ass when I kick your own," Youko said.

"Cocky now aren't we," I said, I could suddenly feel myself getting powered up, the demon inside ready and willing to beat the gracefulness out of this demon that dared insult me. Youko gave me a toothy grin, before turning around and walking of, his tail waving at me to follow.

I smiled, put my hands behind my head before walking off behind him. Demons of all breeds following us, grinning and awaiting for their leader to have this intruders head cut off. I rolled my eyes. 'Damn demons, some of them can be so fucking predictable.

Soon Youko and I were in an open field filled to the brim with flowers and trees. I sniffed the air and my eyes widened and I looked over to the roses on the left of the field. I smiled sadly at them. They held off that scent of Kurama that could never be replaced by any other.

"Are you interested in my roses," Youko said proudly. I looked at him. He was staring at the rose garden with pride shining brightly in his eyes.

"Yeah, back at home, I had a...lover who really loved roses, he loved them so much that he even smelled like roses, he'd tend to them everyday just to make sure that they wouldn't die so soon, I think he loved them so much that he even turned just as beautiful as them, as their gift to him for loving them so much, his hair was the color of red rose petals that he loved so much, while his eyes were as deep a green as their leaves," I said softly while staring at the flowers. I was never much of a poet, but with Kurama, he was nothing but what poetry could describe.

Youko blinked and looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"How intriguing, the roses must have really loved him, they love attention," Youko said in a gentle voice. I smiled softly at what he said.

"Yeah, he did to, thats why I always thought of him just like a rose, just like a rose had so many different meanings, so did he, so many emotions that could be expressed, love, sadness, friendship, he was just like that, something that no one could ever compare too, because like a rose, not any of the other flowers could compare to it, it's amazing really." I said, those words sounded soft.

'Its kind of nice to talk about Kurama so openly like that, guess I should have told him that before I left,' I thought sighing sadly.

"But thats enough of that, I didn't come here to smell the roses, I came here for a good fight and that's exactly what I expect from you," I said firmly, pulling Kurama's sweet face from my mind at the moment. Youko nodded faintly and gave me another one of those infamous smirks of his.

"Why don't you start it off," Youko said. I smiled at this.

"Good idea, it just means I get to kick your ass one step faster," I said cockily.

"Oh please do try, I would really like to know how you plan to do this," Youko said teasingly. I smiled. I loved it when Youko teased. Its just one of those things that is just another quirk to his personality. I took in a deep breath and then stared hard into his eyes.

'From what I remembered, Youko likes to play with his opponents, its his idea of fun, thus why I like his teasing, he also like's to surprise, thus why he is a thief, I roll my eyes at this, he also liked using plants, which was probably why he took me to this place in the first place.

I smirked. 'But that doesn't mean I know everything about Youko, there are still secrets about him that not even Kurama knows about, so I better stay on guard.' I thought.

'Okay Yusuke, this isn't the run of the mill demon, so what the fuck do I do, obviously I should save up my spirit energy until he is a little off guard, maybe I'll even show him my demon form so he'll stop calling me human for once, okay but how to start this. How bout hand to hand combat, like Youko did earlier' I thought before silently nodding to myself.

I then got into a fighting stance while Youko did the same. 'Maybe I'll play with him a bit too' I thought happily, my spirit rising, happy to be able to finally fight this worthy opponent.

Then, as usual, without thinking I started running like towards Youko, my fists ready to hit flesh. It all started as punching and blocking, then it moved to kicking. To tell the truth I was having fun. I think I kinda surprised Youko with my strength but then again, that could be just him trying to make me think I was winning so that way he could throw a surprise attack at me.

Suddenly my demonic senses sensed a presence moving around my feet. I blinked, the flower stems were being used as vines were they, guess Youko's trying to trip me, well isn't that fair. Youko smirked at me, then had his plants go after my legs. I smirked back. 'Ooh this is going to be fun' I thought.

I then did a back flip, barely dodging the plants. Youko blinked in surprise then narrowed. More vines came at me so I did hand spring. This was kinda nice, playing around like this and all, no wonder Kurama always liked it so much, its kind of funny seeing Youko being completely oblivious to my real power. I did a triple flip over more plants before landing on a tree limb.

"A little monkey demon, now aren't you," Youko said with a smirk, his eyes glowing with a strange light to them. Was he...enjoying this as much as I was? I blinked and smiled. I then jumped out of the tree, sensing how it was starting to awaken with Youko's powers.

'Man I must say, this is gonna be a tough fight, its one thing to fight Youko on a battle field, it's a completely different thing when I have to fight Youko in a place completely filled with a weapon in every corner, waiting on his every command. I had to do something, anything to avoid this stuff.'

I landed in the once again growing vines. I blinked, 'maybe I could, yeah that'll work.' I thought. I could feel with high awareness that vines were stealthily creeping up behind me. I stiffened as I let them attach to my limbs.

I pretended to try and fight them off with all my might, causing Youko to believe that he had me trapped. 'I'm going to have to thank Kurama later for training me on what not to be surprised about when it comes to Youko and his clever little mind.' I thought to myself as I continued to 'fight.'

Youko slowly made his way up to me until he was finally but a few feet away from me.

"Well it seems I have caught myself a jumpy monkey," Youko said in a triumphant voice. 'Just need to get him a little closer.' I thought.

"Damn you bastard," I shouted then as an after thought said, "and I am not a fucking jumpy monkey!"

"Oh then what are you hm," Youko asked as he dared two steps closer. 'Right where I want you.' I thought victoriously. 'This battle is so over.'

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass," I said before easily breaking through the vines as if the were twigs before pouncing on Youko who had stiffened in surprise, his eyes wide in shock. The next thing he probably knew I was on top of him on the ground straddling his hips while holding his hands over his head.

I then quickly called up my spirit energy and made what looked like glowing handcuffs on his wrists which immediately tied him to the ground. 'Not even his power to control nature could save him now.' I thought sadistically.

Youko stared at me with wide eyes, silver hair falling into his face with the gentle breeze. I unconsciously brushed the hair from his face. I could see my reflection inside his golden eyes, it was kind of nice. Looking at him like this again. Suddenly I saw a flash of kurama replace Youko's face.

I widened my eyes. 'What the hell am I thinking I thought while sitting up straight, still straddling Youko's hips. 'How could I even think of him being like Kurama, thats just disgusting in my opinion, Kurama would be so ashamed in me if he ever found out.' I thought sadly.

'No I refuse to love Youko, I can love him in the present sure cause he is apart of Kurama, but right now he is NOT a part of Kurama, thus, I can't love him, its just wrong.' I thought as I stared up at Youko's face.

"So um, does this mean I won," I asked as I stared at him.

"Let me out of these chains and I might tell you," Youko said in a seductive voice. I smirked. 'Like hell that trick was going to work. I remember Kurama telling me how Youko used to seduce his opponents if they got him in a tight spot, no way in hell will I just let him go." I thought to myself.

"Hm, I don't know, will you be good?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, I'll be very good," Youko said, his eyes glazing over in lust.

"Really, you promise," I purred as I lightly ran my fingers down his sides, causing his eyes to widen ten fold and a small gasp to escape his lips.

"Mhmm," Youko said as he slightly lifted his body to the touch. I blinked in pretend wonder. 'Hm, I wonder if his neck is still a weak spot?' I thought to myself. 'No I'm not betraying Kurama, I'm just going to drive Youko a little crazy while I'm here' I thought, trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling for the very seductive looking fox demon under me.

I slowly leaned down so that our nose were now touching.

"Hm, I'm still not convinced," I purred to him as I let my right hand slightly touch his stomach, letting the skin tremble under my touch.

"Nnh I only speak the truth," the demon moaned. 'Man he's a pretty damn good actor' I thought to myself as I lightly breathed into his fox ear. The instant I did that Youko unexpectedly bucked his hips into mine. I blinked and then smirked.

'Oh thats right, Kurama loved it when I breathed in his ear didn't he.' I thought, thinking back to all the times when I had gotten close to Kurama, slowly whispering in his ear about something or another, and the way he would shiver when I did so.

"You like that lil fox." I asked. My answer was received with a low moan that only I could hear. I felt him buck against me again. 'I had better stop him before suddenly some clothes come off' It thought to myself. Though seeing Youko shivering with pleasure like that is enough to make anyone want to just stop and fuck the fox.

I slowly moved my hands down his waist to his thighs, slightly groping his inner thigh causing a breathy moan to come out of his mouth and his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

I blinked owlishly at him. 'Um, is that normal, no way could he pretend that, I mean I don't think Youko would go THAT far to make me believe that he liked this...would he. He's acting right?' I thought. I had to stop this. I might as well just take my victory and leave before I have Youko pulling me down for some sex that I knew would follow if I kept this up.

I instantly grabbed Youko's bucking hips, pushing him down hard to the ground, which actually caused another moan from the fox. My eyes widened. 'I can't believe this, Youko's actually kinky to go for the rough kind of sex, figures he'd like that kind of stuff' I thought.

I smirked, 'might as well get a rise out of him while he's like this' I thought happily before slowly putting my mouth near his ear again, my hard member brushing against his own causing Youko to give a low, deep howl in delight.

"Mm Youko, guess what," I whispered in a husky tone, hot breath swirling around Youko's ear. I listened as he moaned in a low guttery voice. 'Mm so this is what Kurama meant by Youko liking physical contact that one time when we were talking," I thought.

"What is it Yusuke," Youko purred. I guess Kuronue told him my name. Figures. I smirked and blew hot breath on his ear again, then light licked a sensitive spot on it before blowing air on the damp spot.

"Oooh that feels good," Youko yipped, I could feel his tail wrap around my thigh.

"I win," I said in his ear, giving him a minute to realize exactly what the hell I was talking about. Youko opened his mouth to say something but I quickly used my right hand to make it shut.

"Nu uh my dear Youko, you see, I can't allow you to spoil this little victory for me, so why don't you keep that cute mouth shut before I force it to shut." I said with a little smirk to piss him off. I felt Youko's tail droop somewhat before slipping off my leg.

I could also see his ears give a little droop as well. To tell you the truth I almost fell for the sad pitiful site of Youko looking so pathetic. Well anyone would, but there was no way I was giving up this victory cause of some sad defeated puppy dog look.

I released my left hand to tweak Youko's dropped ears while my right hand petted his soft and silky tail. I could instantly feel his ears perk up at the touch. I grinned at him.

"Just cause you lost this once doesn't mean you have to look like that Youko, I mean, its not like I can win every time, just keep trying kay, I bet you were just a little rusty anyways." I said, trying to cheer the little fox up. I couldn't help it, that sad look just reminded me so much of Kurama, I had this need to perk him up. Youko sighed before nodding.

"Fine, you win this time, but next time I'm gonna kick your ass," Youko said with a smirk on his lips, his head tilting a little so that way his hair fell on his cheek. I gulped. The way the sunlight was hitting his hair like that and the way he was so openly admitting defeat, it was driving me over the edge.

I once again brushed the hair of his face before bending down and giving his cheek a soft little lick. Youko blinked before staring up at me. I nuzzled my nose softly and gave it a little nip. I then looked back up into his eyes and smiled. Youko slightly smiled back as he lifted his legs so now they were wrapped around me. My eyes widened in shock.

'I can't do this, not with him, its wrong.' I thought as I began struggling to escape, in a desperate attempt to get out I bit Youko's ear, not hard enough to really hurt him, but enough to give him some pain to loosen his legs. As soon as he let go I leaped out of his grasp right next to him.

Youko shot me a confused look. I mentally rolled my eyes. 'Why the hell am I leading him on like this, the last thing I need is to hurt him in this time period as well.' I thought as I stood up and lightly put my foot on Youko's stomach.

"Yusuke, what are you doing," Youko questioned as he started squirming under my touch. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Youko, but its kind of uncomfortable sitting on ya like that," I said. 'What the hell am I saying? Like hell that was uncomfortable, it felt pretty damn good.' I thought. Youko gave me an annoyed before raising an eyebrow. Wonder if he does that often.

"Your foot on my chest is rather uncomfortable as well you know." Youko said with a flat look. I gave out a nervous laugh.

"Oh sorry bout that Youko, couldn't help it," I said in a good natured tone as I lifted my foot from his chest. He shot me a narrowed eyed look. I suddenly became very aware of my surrounding. Around both Youko and I were shocked as hell demons, staring at us with their mouth agape.

I blinked. 'How could I fucking forget that they were all there.' I thought as I stared at them. 'I must have completely embarrassed Youko in front of all his men. What with me being a so called 'human' and all. Suddenly I felt a sick twist in my stomach.

Youko in the present hated being embarrassed, he especially hated it when people doubted his skills. The Youko in this time had no idea that I was a demon, nor did he know that I actually had spirit energy aiding my fight. Thats practically cheating in both human and demon terms.

I let my bangs shadow over my eyes. 'Stupid, how could you do that to him, just cause of your dumb ego, you had to go embarrass him right in front of EVERY BODY. On his own battle field no less, where his powers are strongest.' I thought angrily to myself.

Suddenly I wanted to run. Runaway, from everything, from Youko, from this village, from myself, I just wanted to run, to go back to Kurama and let him make me feel better. Anger and anguish took over all common sense. My demonic blood started raging, wanting to be left alone.

So I ran, and I ran fast. I tore through the forest and didn't look back. Faintly I could hear Youko yelling at me to come back, but I didn't listen, instead I just kept running.

It was about after twenty miles that I finally stopped. I could have ran for days but I knew that would be pretty much stupid what with being in a new land and all. Suddenly, as if to make my day worse, it started raining, lightning flashing brightly in the sky.

I looked over and saw a large tree nearby. I sighed dejectedly and jumped gracefully into a branch. I looked down at the small pond below the tree. Its once peaceful waters now disturbed by the rainfall. I don't know how long I just sat there, staring at my own reflection. Guess it was a couple hours by the way my back was feeling stiff. I suddenly heard the grass shift below me.

The rain had finally ended about ten minutes ago, so now I was just sitting there as a drenched mess. I looked down. There under the tree was a wet looking Youko staring up at me with angry golden eyes. I sighed before standing up, getting ready to jump and runaway again when suddenly arms wrapped around me, pulling me towards a strong chiseled chest.

I struggled for a moment but then I felt vines wrap around my legs, making me immobile. I sighed again before just staring down at the pond, my damp hair scattered all over the place.

"Don't you dare run," Youko murmured in my ear. I would have shivered but not even my demon blood was in the mood for this. It wanted to get away, to be left alone. I just stood there, sadly staring at the ground.

I vaguely felt Youko nuzzle his nose in my hair but I chose to ignore it, though I did let out a small growl of warning for him to let go of me. Youko decided to ignore the warning though and began slightly sniffing my hair.

"Mm, you smell nice for a human," Youko said as he continued nuzzling my hair with his nose.

"Thats nice and all but could you let me go," I said coldly. 'What was I doing, Youko was obviously just trying to be nice to me but I just couldn't allow myself to take pleasure in it. I'd much rather have Kurama nuzzling my hair instead. I felt Youko growl low his throat, the sound vibrating into my back from his chest.

"Is there something about me that you despise or something," Youko said viciously in my ear. I didn't even flinch, just stared in the water. I felt Youko's arms wrap around me tighter, as if not wanting to let me go.

"Is it because I am a demon that you do not like me?" Youko asked softly. I flinched at what he said. Unconsciously I started talking.

"Of course thats not the reason its just well...back at...home, there was a guy I really loved there, and he loved me back and well you just make me feel as if I was betraying him somehow," I said sadly. Youko nodded against my head.

"The one who liked the roses, I figured you were really fond of him," Youko said. I nodded and then made a small smile.

"Kurama always loved roses, it was his favorite flower, one time I got him the most reddest roses that took me three days to find for his birthday and he was so happy, he was practically smiling like an idiot for days. I think he planted them too, I dunno what he did with them, but I know he still has them, he never lets any of his plants die. He takes special care of them each day, and if even a little kid picked them he would go into a screaming fit at them for hours on end, practically strangling the person who dared touch his flowers, I did that once, never heard the end of it either." I said while chuckling sadly.

"We had just said we loved each other like 10 hours ago, and now suddenly I was taken away from him against my will and the last thing I remember seeing of him was him crying and screaming, but even like that he looked so beautiful, like a rose with rain dripping off its petals." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"And I don't think I ever told him any of the things I told you, it isn't fair, when we finally admitted we loved each other, we got torn apart, and now I am afraid I'll never see him again." I said, tears now streaming from my eyes.

Youko slowly turned me around in his embrace and I felt the vines leave my body. Youko then carefully brushed away my tears with his thumb, careful not to scratch my face. I swiftly brought my hand to wipe away the stupid tears but Youko immediately caught my hand and quietly brought it up to his lips, gently kissing and sucking on the knuckles.

I blinked away and slowly looked up at him. His golden eyes held a sincere look to them.

"Yusuke, please do not cry, if you would like, I could take away your pain," Youko said in a gentle voice.

"Your going to kill me," I asked and immediately tried to pull my hand away. Youko rolled his eyes before gently pulling me into his chest. I make an eep sound before falling into the warm body heat, my free arm clutching onto Youko's shoulder.

Then I felt Youko let go of my wrist before putting it on my hip. He then began licking the salty tears away. My eyes widened and then closed at the soft feeling of Youko's tongue against my face. For some reason I didn't feel so bad about it anymore. I felt a sort of warmth, a big weight lifted off my shoulders.

Suddenly, in my mind I could hear Kurama's voice. /Don't worry Yusuke, it'll all be fine. Just let Youko take care of you while I'm away. Think of it as a little piece of me left to you, I love you Yusuke, I just want you to be happy okay/ Kurama said. I smiled.

'Okay Kurama, thank you, thanks so much. And don't worry, I promise I'll come back to you. I know I will' I said back to him. The image of Kurama flitted through my mind. He was smiling and nodding. We gave each other a heartfelt hug before departing from each other, going back to where we belonged.

I then felt Youko's hand on my chin, which tilted my face upwards.

"Yusuke, let me take away your pain, make you feel better," Youko murmured softly to me before pressing his lips against mine and for the first time since Kurama and I departed each other so many hours ago, I felt complete.

"Let me be your lover, your holder, your protector, let me be yours forever," Youko whispered against my lips before kissing me even more passionately.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Remember THE REVIEW PRICE IS TWELVE REVIEWS, WHEN YOUR DONE READING THIS REVIEW, AND MAKE THIS AUTHORESS A HAPPY WRITER GOT IT. GOOD. NOW REVIEW..REVIEWWWWWW. Okay enough with the echoing. So anyways tell me what you think. I am dying to know. Was it fluffy, kinda angsty, what. TELLLLLLL MMMEEEEEE. Okay now I'm done echoing. XD


End file.
